The balance of comfort and support has been the long sought after goal in furniture design. Evolution of sofas, chairs, accessory pieces, and pillows have all been geared towards increasing the comfort of the user enjoying the furniture while retaining sufficient support. Although comfort is a subjective quality, generally comfort may be established by increasing the body conformance of the furniture item.
Ordinary cushions and pillows fail to provide this necessary support and structural integrity, Moreover, the original bean bag chairs attempted, but failed to provide sufficiently increased support to the concept of a pillow. While many further attempts have since been made to improve the original bean bags with increased support while maintaining the comfort of a pillow, none have succeeded in creating a durable functionally supportive pillow. As such, there is a need for durable and comfortable functionally supportive pillows that retain the comfort of a pillow, yet offer the increased support to the user.